Megstiel VS Noël
by KartenK
Summary: Où Meg se retrouve avec un Insane!Cas qui tient à fêter Noël. Série d'OS qui suivent leurs préparatifs jusqu'au Jour J.
1. Chapter 1

« Les anges fêtent Noël ?

-Les démons ne fêtent pas Noël ? »

Pas vraiment, non. Puis, personnellement, Meg ne s'était même jamais intéressée à cette fête religieuse. Elle n'en avait jamais connu que le peu qu'elle fêtait lorsqu'elle était humaine. Jamais elle n'avait cherché les coutumes, ni la signification, exactes. Et depuis qu'elle était en Enfer, elle avait même oublié l'existence de l'Avent et de Noël, comme de toutes les autres traditions dont elle avait un jour entendu le nom. Alors "décembre" n'annonçait rien de plus qu'un temps froid pour elle, contrairement à l'ange. Elle en savait -du moins s'en souvenait- trop peu sur cette fête pour se rendre compte si c'était étonnant que le Paradis accorde de l'importance à cette pratique humaine ou si ce n'était qu'une énième excentricité du Castiel dont elle avait la charge.

« Tu veux fêter Noël ? »

Plus de mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. En fait, cette question n'était pas vraiment utile. Ça s'était décidé dès que le brun lui avait demandé quand elle prévoyait de décorer les lieux. Le reste, ça n'avait été qu'un léger espoir d'avoir mal compris, qu'on lui parlait de tout autre chose. Un très maigre espoir dont il n'y avait plus la moindre trace depuis que les yeux bleus s'étaient illuminés. Ce n'était plus discutable, c'était définitif : ils fêteraient Noël.

Pour cela, il fallait, apparemment, fabriquer une sorte de couronne pour l'Avent. Avec des bougies qu'on allumait chaque dimanche avant le vingt-cinq, des branches de sapin, du houx, du laurier et des pommes de pin. Le tout accompagné d'un ruban rouge. Cela avait une signification assez précise qui échappait à la démone. Déjà, le simple fait de se réunir en famille et de s'offrir des cadeaux lui semblait étrange. Elle ne pensait pas que toute la préparation qui allait avec le serait encore plus. Cette couronne, en gros, était un symbole de victoire, d'espoir et de paix selon Clarence. Pour Meg, ce n'était qu'un objet de culte un peu trop sophistiqué -et qui demandait trop d'efforts à produire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on avait besoin de telles choses pour croire en quelqu'un.

La brune avait dû aller chercher un sapin à dépouiller, puis du houx et des lauriers. Ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés dans des branches plus d'une fois, le houx l'avait particulièrement agacée -d'où le peu qu'elle avait ramené- et elle avait du faire vite puisqu'elle ne devait pas, normalement, quitter l'ange des yeux -de plus, il faisait froid. Le plus facile avait été de trouver les bougies, elle savait qu'il y en avait de tout à fait convenables dans une église, pas très loin. Enfin, elle s'était mise en recherche du ruban, ce qui avait été le plus frustrant. Visiblement, les humains ne jugeaient pas nécessaire d'en mettre dans leurs magasins. Si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans une boutique avec la ferme intention de la voler, elle la quittait les mains vides. Finalement -et là résidait toute la frustration- elle avait trouvé ce fichu ruban rouge dans les cheveux d'une des infirmières. Il plaisait tout à fait à Castiel, et ils avaient pu fabriquer une couronne ovale très -très- verte, avec deux cierges très droit -et deux autres penchés-, ornées d'une pomme de pin et demi et d'un nœud élégant. D'ici deux jours, la première flamme serait allumée, trônant fièrement sur la table de la salle commune, et l'Avent aura débuté.


	2. Chapter 2

S'ils s'étaient lancés dans un tel objectif, c'était pour plusieurs raisons, plus ou moins valables : une couronne, ce n'était pas suffisant. Toutes les pratiques pour célébrer le jour de Noël étaient belles et ils -Castiel- avaient été charmés par celle-ci en particulier. Ils -Castiel- étaient curieux de découvrir chacune des images. Puis, ils -Castiel- en avaient tout simplement envie. En plus de ça, ce n'était pas très compliqué à faire, des humains y arrivaient très bien. La démone était d'un autre avis : une couronne, ça suffisait. Surtout si on pensait aux futurs décorations qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'installer. C'était amplement convenable pour fêter Noël. Certaines coutumes étaient encore plus tordues qu'elle l'aurait imaginé et elle n'était pas convaincue par celle-ci. Un_ calendrier de l'Avent_ ? Cette idée venait d'Allemagne et n'avait existé que pour faire patienter les enfants jusqu'au jour de Noël. Chaque jour, en ouvrant une "porte" -qui n'était que du carton, il fallait arrêter de nommer n'importe quoi n'importe comment- on découvrait une _image_ ? C'était ce que lui avait expliqué l'ange, oui. Cela s'était dérivé et les enfants découvraient plutôt du chocolat depuis le milieu du XX° siècle, ce qui avait, en fait, encore moins de sens, si cela était possible. Une image, passait encore. Elles pouvaient être, elles aussi, messages d'espoir et de victoire. Mais du_ chocolat_ ? Le calendrier n'était qu'une excuse sans aucune subtilité.

Mais Castiel disait que le sens ne se perdait pas du tout. Que même si beaucoup de personnes non-catholiques fêtaient aussi Noël et que cela était devenu une célébration folklorique et profane, cela avait toujours autant de signification, et ce, même si celle-ci variait d'une famille à l'autre. Chacun célébrait, à sa façon, ce qu'il souhaitait, en quelque sorte. Mais toujours dans l'idée d'une réunion, de présents et d'amour. Ce qui était définitivement trop pour la brune qui préférait encore, dans le genre niais, cette histoire d'espoir et de paix. L'ange n'en démordait pas, il trouvait que, plus encore que le jour de Noël, tout l'esprit qui l'accompagnait était beau. C'était ça qu'il voulait fêter. Pas l'anniversaire de Jésus, pas le dieu Saturne et son âge d'or, pas le solstice d'hiver, mais la réunion de tous ces gens qui étaient là comme s'ils avaient toujours été heureux, comme s'il n'y avait aucune douleur ni aucune bataille à affronter. Et il voulait fêter cela de toutes les façons possibles; ça commençait avec une couronne, ça continuait avec un calendrier.

Comme d'habitude, la nuit tombait quand ils décidèrent de se mettre au travail. Sur une feuille complètement froissé qui traînait, Meg tâcha, tout en commentant à voix haute, de noter tout ce dont ils auraient besoin.

« Il faut déjà du carton, c'est évident. Des ciseaux, aussi. Oh, et puis de la colle, du scotch, tout ce qui peut permettre d'assembler ça. Ensuite ?

-Des crayons de couleur, pour les dessins.

-Bien sûr. »

Elle ajouta aussi des feutres, de la gouache et des stylos de tous les types dont ils pourraient se munir. Puis elle relu le bout de papier et jugea que c'était assez complet. Au pire, trouver un rayon papeterie, c'était toujours plus accessible que le roi de l'Enfer. La brune quitta sa chaise, garda la liste dans sa poche et trouva les yeux de l'ange.

« Je reviens vite.

-Je sais. »

Mais la démone était déjà partie. Disparue de la salle commune, et sûrement apparue dans le magasin qui se trouvait deux rues plus loin. Bien que la proximité du lieu ne changeait pas grand chose, elle semblait toujours tenter de ne pas s'aventurer dans d'autres villes ou d'autres états. Castiel restait persuadé qu'elle devrait privilégier la qualité des produits plutôt que la distance qui allait les séparer. Parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais loin, de toute façon. Cela ne faisait que deux minutes que le brun attendait quand Meg revint avec des planches de carton et un sac en plastique pleins de bricoles. Comme lasse, elle déposa le tout sur une table et s'affala sur une chaise. Sans un mot, Castiel avait suivi du regard chacun des mouvements et s'assit en face d'elle, attendant que son souffle se calme et qu'elle soit prête à se lancer dans la création du calendrier. Il ignorait quelles mésaventures avaient encore atteint la brune, mais elle semblait bien fatiguée.

« Quel forme doit avoir ce truc ? »

Un léger sursaut secoua les épaules de l'ange. Cette voix venait de se libérer, de s'imposer. Les mots avaient martelés chaque endroit de la pièce, gagnant haut la main un combat contre un silence qui devenait presque lourd. Et la question était inattendue, puisque Castiel n'avait pas vraiment songé à l'aspect qu'avait cet objet -il désirait un calendrier de l'Avent, voilà tout.

« Peu importe. C'est très varié, de nos jours.

-Quel forme _tu_ veux donner ? »

Encore une fois, il se retrouva confronté à une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il ne savait pas. Il y en avait en forme de maison, d'autres de sapin. Certains faisaient même une grande guirlande à laquelle était accroché un sachet pour chaque jour. La plaque qui réunirait le tout pouvait avoir n'importe quelle forme, du moment que c'était quelque chose de simple -car Meg préférait la simplicité. Il savait que, par exemple, il ne pouvait pas demander des cornes et une fumée noire -c'était trop compliqué. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'esprit de Noël.

« Quelle forme voudrais-tu, toi ? »

Elle n'en savait rien non plus. Ça n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elle faisait cela uniquement car Castiel voulait fêter Noël. Alors, la forme, elle s'en fichait. Mais ils allaient finir par tourner en rond, ne sachant pas sur quoi se décider, pendant des heures, et rien n'allait avancer. Du moins, c'était ainsi que la situation commençait. Sauf qu'elle ne se voyait pas rester au même point si longtemps et pris la décision pour eux-deux.

La création débuta réellement. Castiel s'arma des crayons de couleurs et commença à dessiner quelques images qu'ils -pour le coup, Meg- découvriront plus tard. La brune, elle, assemblait les planches de carton afin de former les cases. Autant l'ange s'appliquait et était tout à fait satisfait de ses dessins, autant la démone avait plus de difficultés avec sa tâche. Celle-ci impliquait trop de découpages, trop de collages, trop de bouts de scotch qui se coinçaient dans ses boucles brunes. C'était trop, interminable, et elle ne su pas vraiment comment elle en vint à bout. Castiel eu alors pour rôle de répartir les cases sur la grande planche qui formait le fond, tandis que Meg dessinait à son tour et inscrivait quelques citations. C'était un véritable chantier et il était bien étonnant que personne ne se soit levé pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

La suite, au contraire, se déroula dans le calme. Il ne fallait plus que coller les papiers qui formaient les images et les phrases qui devraient leur inspirer espoir, victoire et paix. Et, enfin, peindre le tout, car même Meg était tout à fait d'accord : la couleur du carton n'était pas jolie. Quand le dernier tube de gouache rendu l'âme, la pièce était dans un grand désordre mais aucun des deux responsables n'y accordait de l'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce calendrier qu'ils pouvaient enfin accrocher au mur. Il était grand, peut-être un peu trop pour ce que c'était, mais ils n'auraient pas vraiment pu faire quelque chose de plus petit avec une telle forme. Sur le mur s'étalait désormais une paire de grandes ailes blanches, majestueuses, sur lesquelles se trouvaient vingt-quatre petites boîtes numérotées qui n'attendaient que d'être ouvertes -et la première le serait dès le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Le six décembre, c'était la découverte de l'île d'Hispaniola -actuellement, Haïti- par Christophe Colomb. Le six décembre, c'était la naissance d'Eve Curie, fille des célèbres Pierre et Marie Curie. Le six décembre, c'était la fin de l'écriture de Lolita pour Vladimir Nabokov. Le six décembre, c'était le jour de l'indépendance de la Finlande. Mais le six décembre, c'était aussi la Saint Nicolas. Cette fête mettait en scène Nicolas de Myre, un saint très populaire. Elle était surtout célébrée en Europe, et de différentes manières. Le point qui se retrouvait dans la plupart des traditions, c'était la distribution de cadeaux, de friandises et parfois d'oranges, pour les enfants ayant été sages pendant l'année. Meg ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'avoir et Saint-Nicolas, et le Père-Noël, mais Castiel lui avait expliqué que le Père-Noël était dérivé de Saint-Nicolas. Cependant, la démone ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Dans certaines régions, Saint-Nicolas est accompagné du Père Fouettard. Ce-dernier est représenté comme quelqu'un de sombre, armé d'un fouet et d'un sac. Il punit les enfants désobéissants et menace de les emporter avec lui. Cette partie plaisait déjà plus à la brune, et elle pensait même que ce Père Fouettard ne devrait pas s'arrêter aux enfants désobéissants. En soit, la Saint-Nicolas, c'était une autre fête chrétienne qui était devenue une partie de la culture populaire. Et ce six décembre, Castiel voulait la célébrer. Meg se voyait déjà partir à la recherche d'un costume dans lequel elle serait ridicule, jouer la comédie et offrir ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver rapidement à un ange enchanté. Mais cet ange ne souhaitait pas une telle célébration, non, il voulait simplement faire des bonshommes en pain d'épice. Ces gâteaux étaient associés à Saint-Nicolas, apparemment.

Pour faire des bonshommes en pain d'épice, il fallait plusieurs choses. Mais la première, celle sans qui rien n'était possible, c'était un four. Justement -et heureusement- il y en avait un dans la cuisine, quelques pièces plus loin, et ils y furent en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire. Ce qu'il fallait, ensuite, c'était plusieurs ingrédients. Du miel, de la farine, des œufs, du sucre, de la levure, du lait, et quelques épices : de la cannelle, de l'anis, du gingembre. Meg ignorait, jusqu'à maintenant, qu'elle savait faire du pain d'épice. Elle n'avait rien, en fait, qui lui indiquait que son intuition était la bonne, pourtant elle était certaine que c'était ça. Quelques ustensiles étaient nécessaires. Leurs pouvoirs pouvaient faire l'affaire, mais quitte à cuisiner, autant le faire entièrement comme les humains. Ils rassemblèrent sans mal tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et se mirent au travail, en suivant la recette qui se trouvait dans les souvenirs de la démone. Si on ne parlait pas de l'intervention inattendue -il était seulement quatre heures, après tout- d'un cuisinier et de la façon peu efficace dont ils s'étaient cachés, si on n'oubliait la pâte que l'ange avait accidentellement réduite à néant et qu'ils avaient dû refaire, si on ne comptait pas non plus combien cela avait été difficile de former les pains d'épice en bonshommes à la main, à défaut d'avoir trouvé des emportes pièces, tout s'était bien passé. Si bien qu'après une heure de cuisson, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, assis sous leur calendrier avec un plat remplit de pains d'épice en forme de bonshommes -pour la plupart.

« Je comprends les cornes sur celui-ci, je l'ai fait, mais pourquoi une licorne, Meg ?

-La ferme. Et mange. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Clarence !

-Je suis juste là. »

Une Meg trop chargée pour le corps de son hôte venait d'apparaître, sans autres préavis. En vérité, l'ange ignorait même jusqu'au fait qu'elle était partie. Il la pensait allongée dans un coin ou observant les abeilles -mais il doutait que des abeilles lui aient donné cela. La voir là, subitement juste devant lui, c'était un peu surprenant. Sans plus s'éterniser, Castiel tendit les bras et souleva l'énorme carton que sa gardienne portait et qui l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit, puis le déposa doucement au sol.

« Ça va ? »

Bien qu'essoufflée, elle assura que tout allait bien mais que "ces putains de trucs étaient lourds" avant de marmonner de longues plaintes peu compréhensibles dans un langage certainement peu correct. En effet, tout allait bien, et cela décrocha un sourire sur le visage de l'ange.

« On ouvre le calendrier ?

-Encore ? »

Oui, elle le savait. Le principe était de découvrir une image chaque jour. Mais devaient-ils réellement le faire tous les jours ? C'était assez répétitif. Et s'ils oubliaient ? Était-ce grave s'ils oubliaient une journée ? Pouvaient-ils ouvrir une porte même lorsque son jour était passée ? C'était correct ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'un calendrier de l'Avent pouvait engendrer autant de questions, être aussi prise de tête. Il lui semblait étrange que cela soit destiné à des enfants -arrivaient-ils à s'en sortir ?

« On est quel jour ? »

Comme c'était à son tour, la brune se dirigea vers les grandes ailes blanches, sur le mur opposé. Elle trouva rapidement le numéro correspondant -le dix- et n'attendit rien de plus pour ouvrir la petite porte. A l'intérieur, il y avait seulement un dessin, pas de citation pour cette fois. C'était un de ceux de Castiel, elle en reconnaissait le style mais, surtout, c'était un ange. Même si elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'elle avait fait, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle ait dessiné un ange qui ne soit pas Lucifer. Et là, ce n'était pas Lucifer. L'ange était doté de six ailes légèrement dorées, il tenait un sac visiblement remplit de friandises, d'autres tombaient même sur lui -des sucres d'orge, et des bonbons dont elle avait oublié le nom. Cela, pas plus que le visage, ne l'aidait à identifier le personnage.

« C'est lequel de tes frères ?

-On ne le reconnaît pas ..?

-Hé, je suis un démon, tu crois que je connais tous les anges personnellement ? »

Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il n'avait pas à sembler aussi vexé. Pourtant, après la réponse de Castiel, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu s'en douter. C'était Gabriel. Évidemment. L'archange, le Messager de Dieu, lui avait-il dit. Mais aussi un Illusionniste, qui avait rencontré les Winchester. L'ange lui en avait parlé -beaucoup trop- lui avait raconté plusieurs événements impliquant son frère -toujours trop. Ce n'était pas une surprise de le retrouver dans ce calendrier, comme ça ne le serait pas si d'autres anges étaient représentés, quelques part derrière ces bouts de carton. Elle en était toujours à ce dessin quand Castiel avait déjà détourné les yeux et posé son regard sur ce que la démone avait apportée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ça ne ressemblait qu'à une boîte un peu poussiéreuse. Cela pouvait contenir n'importe quoi, il n'y avait aucune indication là-dessus. Même le poids en disait peu : ce n'était pas léger, mais pas vraiment lourd non plus. Pour toute réponse, Meg sourit. Et ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça et le laisser dans l'ignorance. Quand elle se déplaça, l'ange cru qu'elle partait, sans donner plus d'informations. Qu'elle se comportait comme un démon irrespectueux -ce que Meg n'était pas. Il ne douta pas très longtemps, seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle allait, en fait, ouvrir la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait beaucoup trop de choses. Des guirlandes étaient clairement identifiables. Il semblait y avoir une sorte de coton blanc, et quelques petites maisons. Le reste était trop caché, mais en tout cas, tout ceci brillait.

« C'est pour décorer. Qui penserait que Noël approche si la pièce reste comme ça ? »

Personne. Comme d'un commun accord, ils se mirent à vider le carton et à trouver une place pour chaque élément. Ainsi, des guirlandes électriques tombaient désormais sur leur grand calendrier, et des guirlandes traditionnelles parcouraient les autres murs. Près de l'armoire des jeux de société, ils installèrent un village miniature sur ce qui ressemblait à du coton -et était, en fait, une sorte de grand tapis blanc qui servait de sol. Ils déposèrent quelques maisons, une église, et il y avait aussi des personnages tout à fait heureux. Le plafond, trop blanc, fut décoré d'autocollants en forme d'étoiles. Un laser projetait des rayons argentés qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une tempête de neige. Quelques peluches furent déposées ça et là, bien que la brune trouvait que c'était trop. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment décorer le sol, mais ils installèrent provisoirement une grande couverture duveteuse. Et ils s'étaient posés là, allongés au milieu de la pièce sous un faux ciel étoilé. Les seules lumières étaient celles de leurs décorations et le tout rendait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Même Meg -et surtout elle- en était assez fière, finalement.

« Tu veux du pain d'épice ? »

Castiel accepta le gâteau tendu, les yeux fixés dans le vide, comme songeur. Et il resta ainsi -très vague- jusqu'à ce que, subitement, il exprime sa pensée.

« Il nous faut un sapin, Meg. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Il nous faut un sapin, Meg. »

Oui, il leur fallait un sapin, c'était évident. Déjà car cela rendrait la pièce encore mieux, et puis car ça semblait être un élément important quand on fêtait Noël. Les origines de cette tradition étaient à la fois païennes et chrétiennes, et, avec le temps, le sapin était devenu une décoration presque banale et insensée. L'arbre était un symbole de renouveau, et il y avait une sorte de culte autour d'eux qui a persisté dans le christianisme. C'était vert, aussi, et si Meg se souvenait bien, c'était la couleur de l'espoir. Puis il y avait cette idée que les conifères ne perdaient pas leurs épines. C'était beaucoup de choses pour donner de l'espoir, soit un sentiment assez inutile et ridicule pour la démone, mais elle ne cherchait plus vraiment à comprendre toutes ces pratiques tordues. Ainsi, le sapin était devenu un symbole associé à Noël, et les cadeaux venaient traditionnellement sous l'arbre. Si bien que l'association était telle qu'on ne séparait plus vraiment l'un de l'autre. Alors, oui, il leur fallait un sapin.

Deux choix s'offraient à eux : agir comme des humains jusqu'au bout en allant acheter -l'ange ne voulait pas le voler- un sapin ou aller en chercher un dans une forêt. Castiel opta pour la première option et tenait même à choisir avec attention l'arbre qu'ils décoreraient. La situation était assez étrange, du moins très déconcertante pour la brune. Pour l'ange, les actes des humains semblaient sensés, presque beaux, venus d'habitudes très précises, chacun d'eux étant importants, nécessaires. Meg ne voyait que du hasard désordonné, elle pensait que même les hommes ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait agir sous ce chapiteau, au milieu d'une centaine de sapins. Castiel se dirigea aussitôt derrière de grands épicéas, et elle le suivit, quelque peu émerveillée par tous ces arbres, grands et majestueux, ce qui ne se voyait que dans les regards qu'elle lançait de tous les côtés.

« C'est lui ! »

Elle avait croisé des familles, lors de cette courte balade de recherche, et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient tous réagis. « Lui ! » « Je veux celui-là ! » « Il sera parfait ! » « Je l'ai trouvé ! » Tous partaient en quête du sapin parfait, de celui qui conviendrait le mieux à leur maison, celui qui les marquait et qui frappait non seulement leur regard, mais aussi leur cœur. Alors que tout le monde devrait s'accorder sur un seul et même type d'arbre, il s'avérait qu'en fait, chacun en trouvait un différent. Et il était toujours parfait. Castiel avait eu une réaction similaire, et ses yeux bleus ne quittaient plus l'arbre. Celui-ci devait faire 2m55, 2m58 maximum. Et il était beau. Il lui manquait quelques branches pour en faire un arbre harmonieux, pourtant, lorsque Meg le regardait, il semblait superbe.

Le ramener n'avait pas été le plus difficile. Si Castiel tenait à payer, il n'était pas contre ce moyen de transport qui consistait à apparaître directement au lieu désiré. Trouver l'emplacement idéal avait été assez simple : en plein milieu de la pièce. Là où la tâche se corsait, c'était dans la décoration. Ils avaient divers objets à accrocher, à commencer par des guirlandes électriques. Les disposer sur ce sapin fut la chose la plus pénible que Meg eu à faire. Elles ne se posaient jamais là où la démone voulait les mettre, et quand elle tentait de rectifier, elle se prenait beaucoup trop de branches dans les yeux. Elle avait fini par ruminer dans un coin, pendant que Castiel arrangeait cela calmement. Après avoir ajouté quelques guirlandes traditionnelles, ils ne savaient plus vraiment ce qu'il fallait mettre. Quelques boules de Noël qui rappelaient les fruits qu'on accrochait autrefois. Et ensuite ?

« Apparemment, certaines personnes accrochent des cheveux d'anges.

-Quoi ..?

-Je ne sais pas... je ne comprends pas non plus. Comment ils se procurent des cheveux d'anges ? Et pourquoi arracher les cheveux des anges ? »

D'un côté, Meg pouvait comprendre par quel plaisir sadique où pouvait souhaiter arracher les cheveux d'un ange. Mais elle ne trouvait pas de rapport avec Noël, ne voyait pas pourquoi on accrocherait ces cheveux sur le sapin. Les coutumes allaient trop loin pour elle, et elle laissa de côté celle-ci, fit comme si elle n'existait pas. Il lui était impossible de l'accepter et de s'y concorder. Finalement, ils ajoutèrent des rubans noués, des serpentins et des personnages en bois qu'ils avaient fabriqués -la plupart avait des ailes, sauf deux. Enfin, Castiel accrocha leur étoile -dorée, simple- qui devait représenter l'étoile de Bethléem. Alors ils reculèrent, observèrent cet arbre orné d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi, sans réelle couleur dominante, et ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement parce que malgré tout ça -parce que grâce à ça- il était beau.

« Les Romains laissaient les lumières allumées pour éloigner les démons pendant les Saturnales.

-C'était pour ça ? Et ils se sont jamais rendus compte que ça fonctionnait pas ? »

D'un simple mouvement, la brune éteignit toutes les lumières habituelles pour ne laisser que cette pièce, illuminée dans une nuit noire. C'était beaucoup mieux avec un sapin. Théoriquement, on ne devait dresser le sapin que le 24, pour le retirer à l'Épiphanie. Dans leur cas, il restait encore une dizaine de jours avant Noël et, déjà, ils semblaient prêts -même s'il manquait encore quelque chose.

* * *

><p><em>Ceci est posté beeeaucoup plus tard que ce que j'avais voulu, et je n'en suis pas non plus vraiment satisfaite.<em>  
><em>Les prochains n'arriveront probablement pas plus vite, mais ils arriveront ~ Je terminerais ce recueil même si cela doit être fini en 2015, tant pis.<em>  
><em>- Une Karten malade qui, en passant, vous remercie de la lire.<em>


End file.
